The invention relates to grinding machines, and more particularly to such machines of the type using a closed loop abrasive belt.
In the past, radial belt grinders have been known but these have exhibited a lack of certain capabilities. Although they have been tiltable through a limited range, they have not been capable of being tilted through a usuable range of 180 degrees. This was primarily due to the type of mounting structure used by previous belt grinders. Additionally the mechanism for locking the radial belt grinder in any particular angular position has required more time than was desirable. Previous radial belt grinders also lack the versatility in a single machine for either left or right handed operation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel radial belt grinder having a 180 degree range of useful radial grinding positions with a minimum of machinery and inconvenience.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel radial belt grinder having a simple and rapid structure for locking in a desired radial work position.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel radial belt grinder having an effective mechanism for tensioning the abrasive belt and for accomplishing easy belt replacement.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel radial belt grinder having structure for controlling pressure recoil to permit contour grinding with the lateral idler wheel.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel radial belt grinder having a universal work rest with infinite position changes to accomodate the 180 degree rotation of the grinding assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel radial belt grinder having simple but positive means for controlling camber and belt tracking.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel radial belt grinder having the versatility of left or right handed operation in a single machine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel radial belt grinder having a system of interchangeable guards for protection of the operator from unnecessary abrasive exposure.